Hésitation
by Tinuleaf
Summary: .Akuroku. A trop hésiter on finit par râter sa chance et parfois le regretter. En sera-t-il de même pour Axel?


J'ai travaillé sur ce ficlet hier en fin de soirée, après avoir lu le travail de Na.shao et LawSama qui m'ont vraiment donné du baume au coeur et l'envie d'écrire.  
Je n'avais rien de précis en tête donc je me suis laissée porter par le flot XD

C'est encore assez court mais moins que les deux autres textes que j'ai pondu...  
J'essai au fur et à mesure d'augmenter la longueur de mes textes tout en testant differents thèmes et autres...  
Je pense que le prochain ficlet sera vraiment plus "mature"... j'ai toujours voulu écrire une scène de sexe entre Axel et Roxas XD

Enfin bon ... bref... et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris tourne autour d'Axel et Roxas et contient du "Boys love" :)  
Donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre passage... bla bla bla bla bla...

Merci infiniment aux personnes qui ont laissés des reviews sur mes deux précédentes fictions.  
J'en reviens toujours pas mais ca fait très très très plaisir... donc merci encore.

Oh et j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes vu que j'ai pas de "beta"...  
Je m'en excuse par avance si c'est le cas (et n'hésitez pas à les signaler si le coeur vous en dit).

**Disclaimer: **Axel, Roxas et Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

**Hésitation**

Deux Similis étaient allongés dans un silence douillet sur un lit simple et dépouillé avec pour seul confort un vulgaire drap blanc et un oreiller, qu'ils se partageaient non sans quelques difficultés.

Le premier, Axel, avait une silhouette élancée, une fougueuse et indisciplinée crinière d'un rouge écarlate et de perçants yeux dont le vert semblait presque irréel tant leur couleur était dense.

Le second, Roxas, visiblement plus jeune et de plus petite taille, arborait lui aussi une chevelure d'aspect sauvage d'un blond doux mais vibrant et ses yeux, d'un bleu profond, se mariaient parfaitement avec le reste de son apparence

Axel avait perdu la notion du temps mais il était persuadé que cela faisait au moins deux bonnes heures qu'ils se trouvaient dans sa chambre du repère d'Illusiopolis. Deux bonnes heures également que Roxas n'avait pas dit mot. Parfois Roxas arrivait en trombe dans sa chambre et s'affalait sur le lit sans rien dire. Dans ces moments là, Axel savait que le silence était un mal nécessaire et il se contentait d'afficher sa présence auprès de Roxas en se couchant simplement à ses côtés.

Le rouquin tourna doucement la tête et constata, sans grande surprise, que son partenaire s'était assoupi.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres et il pivota silencieusement le reste de son corps de façon à être positionné plus confortablement pour observer les traits délicats de son jeune ami.

Naturellement, sa fine main trouva son chemin vers la délicieuse joue du blond qu'il caressa affectueusement du pouce. Plus son doigt voguait sur la figure du numéro XIII, plus l'envie irrésistible de passer sa main dans les cheveux de l'endormi s'amplifiait.

Il finit par succomber à la tentation sans trop de lutte et joua du bout de ses doigts avec quelques mèches pour en apprécier la douceur, le regard toujours fixé sur le paisible visage de Roxas, scrutant le moindre signe d'éveil de sa part afin de se dégager rapidement si le besoin s'en présentait.

Ses doigts retrouvèrent progressivement la direction du visage et le pouce dériva de sa course pour flâner furtivement sur les lèvres entrouvertes et teintées d'un léger rose de son partenaire. Axel, surprit par leur douceur, continua de glisser son doigt délicatement pour se délecter de leur enivrante texture.

Un frisson parcourut son corps lorsque un soupir satisfait s'échappa de la bouche de Roxas et Axel humecta d'instinct ses lèvres.

Cette même envie irrésistible qui l'avait poussé à toucher les cheveux du Numéro XIII quelques instants auparavant revint avec fougue, l'appâtant afin de caresser de ses lèvres celles du blond.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Axel s'était retrouvé face au désir de toucher, enlacer... embrasser Roxas, particulièrement durant son sommeil où il était plus... vulnérable, mais jamais il n'avait plié face à ses impulsions... du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Hésitant, Axel resta un long moment, le corps tendu dans un angle étrange et inconfortable, un bras de l'autre côté de la tête du numéro XIII en guise de support et le visage penché au dessus du blond, les yeux jamais las de son adorable frimousse, puis il descendit lentement la tête jusqu'à frôler leurs nez.

Les frissons s'intensifièrent lorsqu'il rapprocha sa bouche de celle de Roxas et qu'il sentit son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres qui brulaient désormais de désir.

Son envie était si intense que ses autres sens, généralement aiguisés, n'avaient guère repéré le bras qui s'était faufilé et dressé au dessus de sa tête.

Ce n'est que lorsque la main se posa sur son cou et que des doigts se glissèrent dans sa crinière qu'il prit conscience du réveil de Roxas. Il essaya à la hâte de rependre sa position mais un autre bas qui s'était faufilé à sa taille, le fit complètement basculer sur le corps du Numéro XIII. Axel était pris au piège. Littéralement.

Les paupières du numéro XIII s'ouvrirent lentement et Axel comprit que sa dernière heure était arrivée et que son bourreau portait le doux nom de Roxas.

Mais lorsque les lèvres du blond affichèrent un léger sourire et que la main attachée au cou du rouquin commença à bouger sous forme de caresse, Axel se dit, que, peut-être finalement, l'heure de sa mort allait être reporté à plus tard.

« Tu sais Axel, je pensais vraiment que tu étais plutôt du genre à faire les choses sans hésiter... à foncer tête baisser sans se soucier du qu'en-dira-t-on ou des conséquences... Mais apparemment j'avais tort.» expliqua Roxas, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

« C'est parce que dans cette situation... les enjeux sont différents...»

« Ah oui! Et quels enjeux? Moi, tout ce que je vois c'est une pathétique tentative pour te trouver une excuse. Arrête de fuir, cela ne te ressembles pas Axel.»

« ... »

Axel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Roxas venait, à sa façon, de lui donner son feu vert et il n'allait pas s'en priver... Au diable les hésitations. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Ne viens pas le regretter après Rox car je ne ne prends pas les réclamations. »

Avec ça, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond sans lui laisser une chance de répliquer. Et à vrai dire, les doigts de Roxas dans ses cheveux, une main glissant le long de son dos et une paire de lèvres bougeant fiévreusement contre les siennes était la meilleure des réponses.

* * *

Par curiosité... Au moment où Roxas lève son bras au dessus de la tête d'Axel, sans que ce dernier s'en aperçoive... vous pensiez quoi? Que Roxas allait le frapper ou autre chose?

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez si le coeur vous en dit..

"Profite d'avoir posé sa question pour s'enfuir une fois de plus"


End file.
